Rebirth: Tale of Twins::
by Hyper Chibi Absol
Summary: Up this world lay tragic ruins in which no child should ever wonder. Danger that lurks in every corner... 3 and 4 encounter a beast unknown to them. Along the way, we meet a new face that had been lurking alone in the shadows. my OC is in this story


.::Rebirth::.

.::Tale of Twins::.

The sun shined brightly this morning off a little one's eyes. The little doll was dressed in a light blue and yellow striped outfit with a cotton, navy blue hood. She opened her tired eyes as she glanced out the room window to gain focus back to the waking world. She snuggled close to her older, twin brother. It must have been too early to wake… 3 was still asleep soundly. Perhaps a few more moments of rest would be good. Along with playing, 3 and 4 both use their energy for studying the history of the human race before them. It is what the Scientist, "Father" as 4 called him, created them to do- to protect the spark of life. It was all that was left of humanity.

Protecting it seemed rather pointless to 4 now. The pieces of "Father's" soul have already passed on with the deaths of many...

5, the kindhearted mechanic- though meek, he became such a hero by the help of 9. The man lost his left eye do to the war between the humans and the machines.

6, the impulsive artist- he rarely spoke at all in an almost anti-social nature, but he spoke with his drawings. 6 always had visions of these strange shapes and kept going on about "the source". Later we found the source to be "Father". He gave his life to prove that the souls of the others had been trapped inside by an evil machine.

8, the body guard- he may have shown to be a bit of a brute, but deep down, he always protected them all when they were in any danger.

1, the leader- despite his cowardly nature, 4 saw him as a hero the day that he sacrificed himself to save 9.

And 2… Oh how she missed him… 2 was an elderly doll whom created his own inventions out of trash left by the humans long ago. A cheerful old man who always seemed to have a smile on his face, 2 was always fun to be around. Up till _that_ day…

4 sat up and swallowed her sorrow. She remembered that day all too well… It hurt… to see 2's corpse afloat on the waters of the underground. Such a cold, dank catacomb… It did not match his personality in the slightest, but he is to forever rest there.

The young doll felt wetness on her face. This was becoming a regular occurrence to her. None of the remaining stitchpunks knew about her tears. Not even her twin brother, 3. Tears that fell as rain from the sky the same night that everyone that had given their lives to destroy the evil machines that "Father" created. He did not know that they would be dangerous. They lacked the human soul so they could in fact be controlled by anyone and could not feel the need to decide right from wrong. It was impossible to them. They were only guided by a blind, red eye.

Her tears overflowed. She covered her dampened face with her hand and weeped. She had to stop this... 4 could not possibly let her brother see her like this... she could not let him worry about her. After all, it was something humans do whenever the are upset. And that is what she was... _Why did they have to die... ?_ All her friends... no... family. They were her family...

_Why could they not be brought back...? ... Why?_ Her eyes flickered in anger and sadness causing 3 to stir. 4's eyes widened in panic. Her mouth gaped open for a moment as if to gasp but no sound could be heard. She quickly wiped away any evidence of tears.

There was no point in resting now. 3 was already starting to awaken. No doubt 9 and 7 will be as well. She breathed in and out silently, rustling the covers or hers and her brother's bed. It had been made out of fabric scraps left over by "Father" when he created all nine stitchpunks.

3's eyes slowly opened as he stretched his arms with a silent yawn. 4 looked at him with a shy smile. "_Morning_." Her eyes flashed.

_"You're up already?"_ His eyes flashed back curiously. "_Well, I guess we can get a head start on the books I found yesterday."_

The younger doll's smile disappeared. "Maybe... but, couldn't we play on the teeter spoon for the morning?"

The brother grimaced. "_You KNOW we have work to do..."_

"_C'mon.... Please?" _She begged. "_Only for a few minutes?"_

The brother rolled his dark, raven eyes and flickered. "_Oh, alright... but we have to get to work as soon as the others wake up."_

4 giggled happily as she crawled off the bed hastily and raced through the door. 3 stretched his legs and quickly followed her.

He flashed brightly, "_I call the dip!"_

"_No fair!" _4 flashed with a whine. "_You ALWAYS get the dip!"_

***

Outside they saw a red, sandy area and an invention that the twins always wished to play on. The teeter spoon. It was designed by 2 after the war had taken place. Danger had died down. It was rare to see enemies lurking around the cathedral. 3 and 4 always wanted to play with him. The both cared for him and he cared for them. 2 was almost like a second father to them since their creator was around only for so long.

The teeter spoon was made up with a metallic utensil mounted on a spool of thread. The handles were tied to an elastic thread, letting the sides of the spoon totter up and down with the weight added to each side.

3 hopped onto the dipped side causing the other to spring up in the air. 4 had to climb up to her side. Her brother stood up on the tips of his toes to help her until she finally found her seat. With the weight of her, 3's side lifted upwards. He giggled slightly. Only 4 could hear him. She giggled as well in only a language that they could understand.

They tottered for a long while, just sharing giggles as they time flew by. 3 glanced up at the red, sun-soaked sky and observed something 'flying' above them. That word was one he had discovered in a book simply titled 'Birds'- named after the animal itself. They looked like fuzzy beasts with points faces. They looked very similar to the skull that 7 wore as a helmet.

An object fluttered down from the sky towards the twins. 3 examined the fuzzy item as it landed gently in the middle of their plaything. With flashing lights, 4 cocked her head to the side and scanned it further. In the book it said that birds were cloaked in what was known as 'feathers'. Could that possibly be what this was? They had never seen one outside of the book. It had the same features as what they had learned from the book.

Holding onto the handles of their ride, 3 attempted to grasp the lime green feather. The feather tickled his hand with the fluffy down near the quill end. It was very pretty. 3 glanced up to the sky again and witnessed the bird flying closer to the ground than it originally was. Did it want the feather back? It was so close now that the duo could see it's markings that that the colored feathers created together. The beast was rather large compared to the young ones. It's body was covered in tiny off white feathers that contrasted into a shining, green crest and wings.

It had landed with its clawed feet. 3 approached with caution with 4 right behind him. She was intimidated but her older brother stood his ground. He held out his hand with the feather in the other.

_Squak squak..._

The bird stepped over slowly to the brother twin as its beak met with his hand.

_Coooo..... Wark?_

3 held out the emerald feather. The bird tilted its head as if to ponder something. It seemed to take the feather for a moment but immediately handed it back to 3. The twin hesitantly grapsed it in confusion. Could this animal be giving the feather to him?

_Coo.... Cooowrraaak._

The older one smiled. 4 walked in behind him and held onto his shoulders. 3 turned to his sister and giggled. He then slipped the quill in her hood. 4 felt at ease now and smiled. It seemed tame for a wild animal. The young doll flickered a silent giggle as the beast twitched its head in curiosity.

_WRRRARK!!!_

"Kids! Get away from that thing!"

"_Huh?!_" The twins were startled by the familiar voice. Both swung around to see a taller, older stitchpunk know as 7. She was the warrior of the group that showed almost no fear. It was her job to keep the twins safe. The woman jabbed at the bird with her spear to frighten it off. The two young ones flailed their arms in front of her and flashed their eyes frantically for her to stop. Shaking their heads- doing anything to convince her to cease.

7 was rather confused, but lowered her weapon to look at the creature. It seemed harmless, but was it really? It was important to keep her guard up... for the twins sake. She must protect them no matter the cost.

"What is it?" She asked them. "Where did it come from?"

3 and 4 exchanged glances, flickering in their own language and got an idea. 3 beckoned the warrior to follow them to the library. It held the answer in which he nor his sister could speak. The twins led the way with 7 close behind. She eyed the bird with caution- watching its every move- still questioning whether or not to actually trust this beast. If it even attempted to harm 3 and 4, she would be certain to kill it without warning.

***

The library was an immensly large building with shelves filled with books riddled with endless amounts of information - the twins sanctuary from any evil machines that tried to attack them.

Being with 3 and 7, 4 remembered well about the time that they were sepperated from the group and had to hide here. 7 had been badly injured at the time- Her back slashed open and her number destroyed. The Cat Beast attacked the clan- she had unfotunatly gotten too close to the beast as she tried her best to fend off the monster. With his sharp claws, he tore an enormous hole in her back. The others, and even 4, thought she was dead, however, the twins rushed to her aid. The metallic feline stared at his pray with a glaring, crimson eye- readying to pounce any moment.

4 and 3 looked up at the monster- terrified- they could not even move. He let out an earspliting screech as he was about to attack, but a loud crash could be heard - then gunshots- a Walker Droid was firing it's machine gun carelessly. The machine sparked from a large cavity that had been blown open from an attack. It had been malfunctioning. The Cat Beast's attention had turned to the machine. He jumped away from ever bullet launched at him before the Walker finally collapsed to the ground. The sparks turned to heated flames- the machine soon fulminated! The larger group of stitchpunks fled away from the scene. The twins glanced at the rocky ground which was now soaked in flaming oil. They had to run away while they had the chance.

Grasping 7 by the arms, they both drag her out of the way. They had to find a safe place to hide so they could not be found by the Cat Beast once again. They stumbled across a doorway close by. The word 'Library' above the entrace had been faded but was still legible. The twins stepped inside, scanning the walls of any danger that may be lurking. It was eerily silent but they laid 7 down. 3 scurried to find something to stitched her with while 4 looked for a patch. He found a wooden splinter and bits of thread on the floor. 4 had uncovered a tan torn book casing. She tugged at it as it ripped. The younger twin took the slab of fabric back and placed it over 7's back as 3 started sewing. It was difficult. He had not ever sewn before but he remembers what 2 did when he had to sew a patch over 5's damaged eye.

When he was finished sewing her, she stired. 7 slowly opened her eyes to seee the twins looking at her happily that she was alive. She smiled back then remembered what had happened before she fell unconcious.

"Is everyone alright?!"

The twins looked worried and exchanged glances. They did not know if they were or not. 7 shook her head thinking that they were in danger.

"I have to go find them. You two stay here hidden." she commanded.

***

4 shook her head as she snapped back to reality. _Flicker flicker._ 3 pointed to an open book on a shelf above them. On the floor was a large book propped up. It has strings that marked the pages and led towards the shelves with a pully system. The twins flipped through the heavy pages to find a grey picture of a feathered creature that looked similar to the one that they found earlier. 3 and 4 helped eachother pull the string down until they felt a tug on the other side.

The twins scurried hastily to the platform. 7 was close behind. She wondered why the young ones were so interested in this flying animal. They seemed to almost want to protect it. But was it logical to trust in this creature? 7 had endured harsh enviroments and cruel characters since the day she was created. Trusting anyone for her was difficult.

The lift came to a hault as 3 and 4 bolted off and opened a large, chestnut colored book titled 'Birds of the World'. Inside of it, the pages explained the mechanics of a bird's wing. Tiny hollow bones made them up making it simple for these creatures to fly.

Looking through more information, they had found that even some birds were kept by humans as harmless pets.

the twins exchanged glances. Turning to 7 while they both smiled, 7 sighed. "I suppose you want to keep this bird then?"

The twins nodded happily as 7 agreed for them to keep it. The three of them looked up at the hole in the ceiling where the fluttering bird flocked in. "Just be careful with it. If he ever tries to hurt you, I want you to come to me. Understand?" 7 said with a stern yet caring voice.

The youngs ones nodded happily. The two of them hopped on the bird's back as it spred its wings to fly out of the building. 4 held onto her brother's shoulders tightly. They were flying very high up above the ground which neither one of them had experienced before.

_Squaaaaak!_

The two giggled and looked down below. They could see everything from the sky! The bird had flown them to a broken house. It was the scientist's lab. They had remembered it from before when they were first created by him. Inside they looked through all the things he had left behind. 4 had came across a child's book. 4 was unsure why 'Father' had kept it, but it reminded her about the time when 2 used to read to her and her brother. The book had been titled 'Little Red Riding Hood'. The twins were always eager for him to read it t them every night before they went to bed.

One night after he had tucked them in and he had left the room, they had heard 1 yelling at him. Both 1 and 2's voices were muffled from where they were sleeping. The two crawled out of bed in order to see what was wrong.

1 seemed to always overreact and told the others what to do. He considered himself as the leader of the clan.

***

"You're filling there minds with rubish! They should be studying about human information only! That's what they were created for!"

2 glared at him. "I won't let these children be reduced to mindless robots! You don't see the important's in a child's life since you never were one!"

"You're not their father." 1 stated

"I may not be but I do what I can to teach them all that I know." 2 explained.

1 grumbled. "What good would that you?! You're endangering them but putting dreams and fantasies in their heads that will never be useful!"

"Those fairy tales make a child what they are. I don't want the twins to be used for infomation. They deserve to live out a child's life."

1 was silent for a moment. "No child can ever live in this hellish world. Not when the beasts lurk in every corner."

2 sighed. " We have to find a way to destroy them and bring peace back to this world."

"It's too dangerous to think we can destroy them. It is better to wait until they 'go to sleep' like the humans did." 1 shook his head and thought. " I want you to go scout. Warn us, if there's any sign of danger."

***

2 simply nodded. The twins watched carefully with worried looks.

"What are you two still doing up?"

The twins flinched and turned to see their friend, 5. He was a stitchpunk made up of burlap and was stitched together with buttons on his torso. He was lacking an eye that he once had but lost due to an accident early on.

The twins shook their heads. 5 knew about the fact that they could not speak.

"It's alright. C'mon. I was just about to go outside. 7 says that the stars are out tonight."

The two gave a sheepish smile knowing that they had been caught eavesdropping. They followed 5 outside to see 7 and 6 sitting and looking out towards the sky.

7 turned towards 6 and asked, "Have you gotten anymore premonitions?"

"Of the beasts? No... but I keep seeing this one about another... There's one more of us out there. He'll save us with the source."

"What's the source?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered. "But I keep seeing these three shapes. I'll draw them whenever I have the premonition again."

"Mhm..." She nodded. 7 turned her attention to 5. "Oh. Are you alright now? Your eye..."

"2 did a good job on it I think." He assured while lightly tough the eye patch with his hand. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You should be more careful next time." she said in a worried tone. "We can't risk losing anyone."

***

The younger twin shook her head to snap her out of her thoughts and memories. She saw a body on the floor. 3 grabbed her by the wrist and insisted she did not observe the corpse but she broke free to see whom it was. He was nothing but skin and bones but 4 still knew who he was. She place her hand gently on him cheek as tears started to form at her optics. She mouthed the word 'Father' though no sound came out. 3 shook his head. He consoled 4 as she started to sob on his shoulder. It hurt him to see his younger sister cry...

A clank could be heard in the background that startled him. He turned his head to witness a giant, horned beast leap at him!

_BRRRAAAAAH!_

3 and 4 fell backwards on fear. 3 thought quick and look at what was on the floor to defend himself and his sibling. He found a match and scratched it across the floor to spark an ember. He thrusted it in the beast's face as he gestured 4 to run out the door and get to safety. She was hesatant but did what her brother told her to. She leaped up on the bird's back and flew back over to the cathedrawl as quickly as the animal was capable of.

Seeing the bird, 7 ran out concerned along with 9. By the look on 4's face, she knew there was something wrong. She mounted the feathered creature.

"9!" she called as he crawled up on the bird's back.

The creature flew back to the scientist's workshop. They saw spider beasts clustered around the bulding. 7 and 9 leaped off the bird. 7 gabbed at them with her spear as 9 smashed them with his lightbulb staph.

4 still aboard the feathered creature flew towards a high window. There she saw the Horned Beast with 3 in it's clutches. 4 watched helplessly as she saw the beast absorb her brother's green aura-he soul. She felt a pain in her chest. Tears were streaming down her face.

A green light shown out all the windows. The elder stitchpunks feared the worst and rushed in. 9 quickly pulled out a spherically object with symbols on the front that he faced at the creature attempting to steal it's soul but it was only able to steal back 3's. The beast roared and fled through the other entrace of the building.

The bird fluttered downward as she jumped down from it's back and darted towards her brother's body. She held him close. He did not move at all. His body was limp. _This can't be happening.... Why...?_ It was too late. 3 had been lost. 7 and 9 knew it was best to take him to the fire pit where all the other souls had been released.

4 stood before the cloth with the number 3 painted on- her brother's grave. The fire in the center pit crackled. She wimpered as she wiped her face with her hand. 9 pressed the symbols on the talisman. It opened as 3's soul emerged from the light. He looked at his sister and held out his hand. She held out hers but her hand went straight through his. He frowned and looked up at the sky. He knew it was time to go. 3 looked at his sister one more time and mouthed the words 'Good bye'. The older twin floated towards the sky. The younger twin felt like there was a hole in her- like she lost part of herself. She sobbed as 7 knelt and consoled her.

***

4 was in her room she wimpered to herself- blaming herself for not staying with her brother... _Why'd he have to die?_ She kept asking herself this. Over and over... The beast came out of nowhere. _That beast... _4 glared. _That beast... _She thought more about it. That beast killed her brother. She had to find it and destroy it. Wiping away her tears, she glared and grabbed a nearby thimble threaded with red string. She opened a box of matches and took a few to put inside the pack. 4 slid her arms threw the straps and then darted to the other room without 7 or 9 seeing her. She took the talisman and 7's spear to defend herself when she ever came across the Horned Beast.

Outside she saw her animal friend outside and mounted him. It had been dark and raining that night. Sparks struck the ground from the black sky. The feathered creature dodged every bolt it could. But it was futile. The bird was hit in the side an fell to the ground. 4 struggled to get up and saw the bird seeminly lifeless on the ground. There was nothing she could do. She had to keep on moving. Running across the muddy ground, she dodged every strike the ominous clouds threw at her. The ground ended in a large hole in the ground that led to raging waters below. 4 leaped down the hole in hopes of surviving. The water took her down the stream.

She cried out silently. She was alone... she fell unconcion from the water engulfing her. Just then, a hand of a shadowy figure grasped her hood and pulled her ashore.

***

4 regained conciousness and observed her suroundings. The area was surprisingly well lit for the sewers. The young ragdoll pulled her hood back over her head. She heard something in the background- faint singing...

_I sense there's something in the wind,_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand..._

_Who could it be?_ She did not recognize the voice.

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have..._

4 peered over to see a ragdoll that she had never seen before. She wore a dark navy hood and a sky blue cape with the number '19' on it. Her hands were adorned with blue tinted spheres and her fingers were a crimson copper.

She flickered, "_Hello?"_

The ragdoll stopped singing and flinched. She swung around only to see the young ragdoll she had saved before. She sighed. "D-don't scare me like that. I-I scare easy." She stuttered.

The little girl flashed her optics in confusion, _"You can understand me?"_

"Y-Yes, but... o-only because I can see your past... I-it's... difficult to e-explain."

_"Who are you?"_

The other chuckled a bit, "I-I'm 19. A-and y-you're 4." 19 turned around and petted a large feathered creature. The same that 4 had left behind.

"_T-The bird! I thought he..."_

"Zero is a special bird k-known as a pheonix. H-he can't die." 19 told the other. "H-he's been with me ever since I can remember and he saved my life multiple times from those beasts up on the surface." She turned back to 4 ith a concerned look on her face. "I-it's a dangerous world up there...I-I've known it ever since I-I ..'came to be'... T-that's why I stay down here..."

"_'Came to be'? ... Maybe "Father" created you before he created 9. You had to have come into this world somehow. You can't just appear..."_

"No one created me..." 19 scoffed and snarled with disgust. "E-Especially not him. He only created those monsters that live on the outside world. He only created you to use you to set things right for his race!"

"_That's not true! Why would he use us!?" _4 flickered, demanding an answer. "_Why would you even think such a thing?!"_

19 was silent for a moment. She reached for her diamond staph. "Y-Your father..." She paused as her grip losened as she clacked the staph against the gound with a nurvous manor. "Your father is the one w-who made it so you couldn't talk.... Because of what you called him when you awoke..." 19 griped her staph again and clacked it against the ground once more. 4 looked at the elder doll. She was almost intimidated by her. 19 continued. "You two reminded him so much of his lost children in the war that he had started. He couldn't bare to be called 'Father' again... The fool believed that his metalic monster could save the humans, but it destroyed them. We're all that's left only to be picked off by the monsters that remain...." She sighed in her fear and melancholy. "I-I've tried to bring the others back from the dead.... but... I-I awakened...another beast..."

"_Beast...." _4 searched her thoughts and immediatly thought of the Horned Beast. She had never see it before until now. It would have to be the beast that 19 had created. Her anger built as tears formed at her optics. "_Th-that... Be-east.....THAT BEAST KILLED MY BROTHER!!"_

4 sobbed and ran away from the scene with 19 in shock. She felt so guilt- what she did... it was an accident. She always told herself that. She never thought that anyone could be hurt. 19 had always thought that she had been the last one alive... but now... Some one's life haad been taken for her carelessness. "4! Wait!" she cried while giving a chase.

***

19 had found her at the edge of the bank. The torn twin was on her knees with her head burried in her hands. _What have I done?_ 19 thought... "F-fo-4?" She lightly placed her hand on the the girl's should only tho have it vigerously shrugged away.

"_G-go... a-a-waa-hay....."_

She curled up with her knees now burying her head in her sorrow. 4 had been so angry with 19- she blamed her for all this... _Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to meet her? Why is she even here to ruin my life?!_

"4.... I'm so sorry...." 19 began. "I-I can't bring your brother back..." She shook her head in regret. "But..... I-I gotta go after the beast and stop it...You should take Zero and go back to your friends.... I-if I-I... die... I-I want you to use the Talisman against him, a-and take it back here. Th-there's a room with numbers on the floor lit with a green light. I've been working on restoring life to the earth there- A-a new start..." She placed her hand on her should once again as 4 turned around to look in her eyes. "You _need_ to come back alive.... Promise me this."

The young once was baffled. _Why...?_ She sniffled. "_Why're you doing this?"_

"It's... my fault this all happened... I have to stop what I started..."

4 wiped away at her eyes and wrapped her arms around 19 in forgiveness. The elder was not used to this gesture but somehow she felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside her. She felt... happy. Which was an emotion she had never felt before. Returning the gesture, the girl had ceased crying. She looked up at the other and nodded.

***

Zero flutter outside the openning to the world with 4 on his back. The little stitchpunk knew she had to find the others quickly. Above the catherdral, she peered down at an aweful wreckage. Everything around the base of the building was destroyed. She feared the worst and the bird dove down and layed. She scrambled off of her feathered friend and scampered through the church to findd her friends. There was fire from fallen candles crackling. The smoke filled the room and 4 flickered her eyes to see. There was a grusome sight of 7 and 9 laying lifeless on the floor. She flung backwards in astonishment. _No... Not them too... _She had left them alone... They could not have stood a chance against the beast alone... _Enough is enough! _She thought. _It must be destroyed! _She could not let 19 be lost to the beast as well. She was all that was left or her family...

***

The Beast toyed with 19 as she slunk back in fear with her staph outstretched to protect her. What could she do? She was alone to defeat this monster all by herself. She thought... _How can I possibly beat it?_ She then remember something. _No... I-it's t-too dangerous t-to do that... _But it was the only possible way to stomp this monster. The beast raised it's razor sharp claws in an attack! The horned monster had knocked her down to the ground as her weapon was through from her hands- her body was torn- she was in pain... 19 knew she would not be able to survive no matter what had happened now... She _must _fight back!

The stitchpunk had held out her jeweled hands as they stared emanating a lime green light. Her body crackled with sparks as embroidered shapes on her back glowed- the same shapes that appeared on the Talisman! Her ragdoll body in torturing agony as she released an aura of energy to absorb the beast's soul! The creature bellowed and twitched as it attempted to escape.

Above the ground, 4 looked down at the scene as she witnessed the monster grab her older friend as he torn her in two! He snarled at the remains as he sucked out her soul-her aura trapped in his hollow red eye. The young doll gripped the Talisman in anger. Looming over the beast, the tiny ragdoll held out the semi-sphere as it seperated in three different segments. Emerald rays eminated from the object as energy spat out towards the scarlet optics!

_BRRAAAAAAAA-AAAAAH!!!_

The beast snarled in pain as 4 beams out light were stole from him. He then toppled over backwards lifelessly. The Talisman snapped shut- 4 collapsed down on the bird she had been sitting on- the Talisman in her hands. She knew what 19 had told her.

"_Zero..." _She tapped her heel against his side as he responded by turning around and flying back to 19's haven.

***

Upon the floor where strange symbols- 4 as well as her brother studied them- they were known as another way to communicate numbers to the Romans- the numbers from _I_ to _IX_ encircled a pedestal. Light from the ceiling shown down. The twin gazed down at the item in her hands as she pressed the three buttons slowly.

_Click. Click. Click. _

It shook vigorously as it snapped open in the middle of the platform! Out stepped 4's fallen family. All the souls that had been released, gathered there and walked out to their numbers. She even saw her brother 3. The by turned to her and smiled. No words were spoken even in their language. The two of them looked back at the pedestal to see Zero fluttering above it as he started to glow vibrantly and auras swirled around him. 4 shielded her optics from the brightness. The souls of the others combined together as the bird transformed into a phoenix spirit. The young girl looked up in awe as she turned to her brother for answers. He only responded with a smile as he held out his hand as he was about to float away with the others. 4 grasped her brother's hand as her soul had been separated from her body and she was finally reunited with her brother- her family.

The ghost looked upon the wreckage and ruin of the Earth as it fluttered above. It's eagle cries sounded like that of a song bird's as cast away the shadows of the looming, dark clouds that never ceased to end. For the first time ever since before the war, the sun shone brightly throxugh the darkness.

With every flap of his wings, Zero's ashes rained down as sparkles reflecting the sun's light. The once dead, had once lived again with no memories of the war. The lands were green once again- the air pure and free of the poisonous gas. The humans returned to their normal days carefree.

All but one whom had yet to be brought back...

***

Standing on the window sill where nine ragdolls- stitchpunks. No one had known about them. Perhaps they never will. To them, this may be a preposterous dream, but to them, it was their past that saved the future for mankind.

Now, it was the end of their time when they were no longer needed. One by one, they returned the pieces of the one soul that they had used during their time of life. The man only known as 'Father' to them, whom gave them his soul.

_What had happened? _He wondered in his thoughts. _How long had I...? _Laying upon the floor were nine small ragdolls in his shop. Papers of their blueprints scattered around as he observed his surroundings upon awaking. He then knew.

The nine he had sent to save them... have succeeded.


End file.
